The extraordinary success realized by probing the chemistry of chiral, non-racemic bicyclic lactams over the past dozen years requires us to continue the investigation for one more year. We have published over 75 papers and four reviews on this remarkable chiral ring system and as we proceed to wind down this chemistry, several new directions appear. In this final continuation request we will describe chemistry which will access a number of important classes of chiral heterocycles (piperidines, pyrrolidines, azepines) as well as multifunctional carbocycles whose architecture quickly suggest they can be used to reach a variety of biologically important compounds.